User talk:ToyStoryFan123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flippy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pyro Python (Talk) 14:10, September 24, 2010 Petunia's Death in Class Act About what you said of Petunia's death in Class Act: I've looked at the video and there's nothing (apart from possibly colour) that indicates that that is Petunia being stabbed. If you can bring me some hard proof that is Petunia, not a Generic Tree Friend, being stabbed, then the information can be put up. For now, however, it is to be left as a Generic Tree Friend's death. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 15:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Proof Allow me to say a few counter-arguments: #There was no skunk tail on the GTF, nor a flower from what i could see, which is a very glaring point. #The GTFs have had many redesigns over the years, they used to be rabbits, now bears, and they also have had colour changes over those years as well. #Also note the victim was burnt, so there would be a slight colour change. #And also note that just because the victim was blue, does not mean it was Petunia, otherwise we may as well say Flippy could be Nutty, seeing as they are of a similar green colour. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:27, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Points To Make I just want to make a few things clear: #When i said Flippy and Nutty, i was just referring to their colour, i could've talked about The Mole and Toothy instead, the point was not about whether or not Nutty goes around murdering other HTFs. ##Also, i said similar, which is the same case as in the video of the victim being stabbed by Flippy, he/she has a similar colour to Petunia, but not identical (and yes, i know this could be because of soot/burns). #Yes: Flippy could've stabbed the tail off, and yes: the flower could've fallen/burnt off (and the air freshener as well, for that matter), but what decides whether or not that is the character is what IS shown on them, and all i can find is a slight similarity in colour, which, let's be honest, that could be anyone, and if we're only basing this off of colour, it could of been Sniffles for all we know (of course, we know it definitely isn't him, but that's not the point). I suppose my point being is there needs to be more proof than colour for your point to stand up, because the character being murdered by Flippy is literally too generic to be called anything else. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 19:59, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Why Why were we having this argument? Simply because i asked for proof, you gave me a claim, and i was pointing out why that claim cannot be used as proof. This "argument" was to get the point across that we cannot say it is Petunia as there is no solid evidence to say that it is. That was the point of it. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 15:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC)